


Imbéciles Comme Moi

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Angst, F/M, Internal Monologue, Secret Relationship, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Je ne devrais pas aimer égoïstement.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 3





	Imbéciles Comme Moi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fools Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556504) by gallifrey26. 



Je sais que les imbéciles comme moi ne devraient pas aimer comme les astuces. Je ne devrais pas aimer égoïstement. Mais je fais. C'est ce que je fais, toujours.

Je ne peux pas éviter en absolu, surtout quand il s'agit de certaines personnes; des personnes comme elle.

Casey McDonald.

Je prends tout ce qu'elle peut offrir et je ne la donne rien. C'est horrible mais c'est comme ça que je suis. Elle ne veut pas de beaucoup, vraiment, seulement un peu plus d'attention et d'affection. Elle souhaite d’être traitée comme une petite amie, bien-aimée.

Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

Parce que cela signifie céder. Parce que cela signifie être quelque chose plus important pour elle qu'un petit-ami en certain sorte de secret. Cela signifiera plus, de façon. Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça. Donc, je prends tout ce qu'elle peut donner sans un deuxième coup d'œil, comme s’il serait emporté.

Vous pouvez dire que c'est affreux et qu'aucune femme qui se respecte ne supporterait cela. Mais Casey le ferait parce qu'elle le voulait depuis trop longtemps.

Ne vous méprenez pas, moi aussi, tellement j'ai pensé que je deviendrais fou. Mais je suis égoïste et je ne peux pas être ce qu'elle souhaite vraiment ou je dont elle a vraiment besoin car je ne lui ferai que du mal à la fin.

C'est mieux comme ça, de toute façon.

Je suis un imbécile. C'est une idiote.

Nous aimons tous les deux avec d’impuissance, d’imprudence et d’égoïsme. C'est faux mais nous le faisons.


End file.
